Snape's Hands
by littlemoonywolf
Summary: (I own nothing) No one knew that Severus had a daughter, let along she being deaf. What happens with she shows up at hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

(I own nothings this story was made by J.K. Rowling. Also they is sign text. So be warned)

Its was a cold winter morning on the grounds of Hogwarts. No one dare to go outside of the warm castle walls. All but Hagrid who was walking the grounds, making sure no animal was hurt.

The snow had already made a nice white coat on the grounds. It would have been so easy for Hagrid to miss her. On the ground not far from the black lake laid a pale small girl. Her pale white skin blinded in to the fresh white snow. Her long black hair lay around her. A large brown cape was the only warmth she had. He moved closer to the girl seeing clearly that something or one had attack the poor girl. Cuts and burse cover her hands and face, from what he could see. They were one deep cut through her bottom lip.

Hagrid moved closer to her and picked her up. She weights nothing to him, and to anyone. She was small and skinny. He moved her closer to himself having her head lay on his chest. Using his own body heat to warm her own. Slowly her chest moved up and down as she breathed. He ran her inside to the safety and warmth of the castle wall. Not stopping in fear that she might not make it.

By the time Hagrid got into the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was fixing up Hermione hand. She was talking to Harry in potions and cut her own hand.

"How is that dear?" She asked looking over it, making sure it was all healed up.

"Much better, thank you." Hermione replied then her eyes looked to a breathless Hagrid who was holding a girl, "Who that Hagrid?"

"oi don't know. Find her by the lake. Looks to gotten into a fight with something." He said, "Poor thing." Madam Pomfrey showed him a bed to lay her on. Hagrid slowly laid her down making sure she is fine.

Hermione gasped when she saw what state that girl was in. Madam Pomfrey slowly taking off the cape showing her jeans and black sweater covered in dirt and rip in random places.

"Hagrid, would you mind going to get the headmaster?"She asked him. Hagrid nodded and want to get him. She looked then to Hermione, "hand me that blanket." Hermione turned and with her good hand handed it to her. Madam Pomfrey wrapped it around her along with the blanket that was on the bed. "No worries dear we well get you warmed up and better in no time." She said touching her pale face. She got up and want to get things around to clean the girl, shocked that anyone could do such and thing to such a small weak thing. Then out of nowhere the girl started to moved wincing a bit.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione yelled. She came out running with a tray of potions and things to clean her up.

"What is it Miss. Granger?" She asked coming closer to the two young girls.

"She moved. I think she's waking up." Hermione said looking back to the girl. She moved her head again and her eyes flicked.

Madam Pomfrey want to her side just as the girl began to open her eyes showing her bright green eyes. She looked around and as she looked to Hermione and Madam Pomfrey she began to back away. But the pain was to much for her, making her grab her side and winced. Falling back on the bed.

"Dear you must rest." Madam Pomfrey said helping her back down, "your safe here. What your name?" She asked, the girl said nothing but she moved her hand making shapes. Both Hermione and Madam Pomfrey were confessed and looked to each other.

"Her name is Emily if I got the spelling right." They turned seeing Professor Dumbledore at the door. He slowly made his was over to them, "She deaf." He said. He turned to face the girl named Emily. "' you worried your father.'" Dumbledore said as he moved his hands around just like Emily did.

"' I'm Sorry.'" She said and moved her hand in a circle motion over her chest. Her voice was soft and muffled. Much like if you were hearing someone talk when you had ear plugs in.

"Professor?" Hermione asked, "What that you're doing with your hands?"

"'It's called sign language. Movement of the hands, that mean letter or words.'" Dumbledore said, "'Its how the deaf talk to each other.'" Dumbledore said and sign to Emily who nodded. "'What happen to you?'" He asked the young girl.

"' it's unclear.'" She said moving her hand fast again, "'I got off the plane tired, long trip, sleep a lot. A man grabbed my arm and said he was going to take me to my father."

"How did she know what the man saying?" Hermione asked again watching Dumbledore hand move just as fast as Emily's did. Emily turned to her and point to her lips.

"I can read lips." Emily said and smiled. Then she turned back to Dumbledore. "' I got in to a black car where a snake man was wait and a man with long blonde hair.'" Dumbledore looked shocked, and then she stop talking and just sign. 'The snake man asked why I was here. What I knew about the order and about you. I said nothing. Then it's unclear.' She closed her eyes trying to think. Dumbledore placed a hand on Emily shoulder then looked to Hermione.

"You can return to your class." Dumbledore said to her. Hermione nodded to his words then left, looking back to Emily one last time before leaving out the door.

Emily looked to Dumbledore, her eyes full of pain. He touched her face softly with the back of his hand, noticing her ears but no longer had her hearing aids on.

'Hearing aids, where?' He asked her no longer needing to speak. It was just Emily and himself.

'The Snake man took them.' She signed, 'where father?'

'On his way he had to finish his class, first.' Emily nodded and winced as she try to seat up. Madam Pomfrey brought her another pillow and handed her a potion to stop the pain.

Emily drank the potion then made a face. Dumbledore laugh a little and rubbed her head seeing more of the cuts and burses. He was worried, what all did they do to her? He thoughted, When Emily looked back up to him, he began to sign to her and talk.

"' I want Madam Pomfrey to look over you. Is that ok?'" Emily nodded to the headmaster words.

Madam Pomfrey helped Emily out of bed and toke her to a back room. Dumbledore looked to the cloak that sat next to her bed. It was huge, way to big for her tiny frame. It was also covered in mud and dirt with rips all over.

Severus ran in out of breath. After hearing his daughter was found.

"Where is she?" He asked as he taking in some deep breaths.

"Poppy looking over her as we speak." Dumbledore said and as he spoke she came back out all Cleaned and in clean pair of night cloths. Emily looked up and saw her father, running into his arms. Severus held her close, kissing the top of her head. He pulled away from her looking down at her, moving some of her hair behind her ear.

'Where were you? Are you ok?' Severus signed fast, so worried about his daughter.

'Don't know.' Then she began to tell him what she told Dumbledore. Severus looked to him with fear in his eyes.

"she knows nothing of the order. Why would they do that?" Severus said helping his daughter lay down in the bed, not looking to her so she won't know what he was saying.

"I have been writing letters to the headmistress of her school, about her and everything. Someone must have got one of the letters and waited for Emily at the air port." Dumbledore said.

Severus looked down to her and sign 'sleep'. She didn't need to fight with him on that. The potion she took was making her sleepy. Soon she closed her eyes and was out cold into a deep sleep. Severus looked to Madam Pomfrey.

"What all happen to her?" Severus asked her.

"A few cuts and burses, two broken ribs and that's it nothing more." She said cleaning up everything, "she was also really cold. So I gave her a potion to make sure she doesn't get a cold or anything like worse." She went for the large cloak. Looking over it and spotting to letters. "Albus." She said showing him the cloak. She pointing out the letters.

_TR_

Dumbledore saw this and then showed to Severus.

"I think you should return it. See why they wanted her?" Dumbledore said looking to Emily as she slept, "we'll call you when she wakes." Severus nodded taking one last look to his daughter then left with the cloak in hand.

"Albus why is Severus so kind to this child? I have never seen this side of him." Madam Pomfrey asked," I know she his daughter, just I see how he with the other children."

"Because she all he has lift of lily." The headmaster said

"She Lily and Severus Child?" she asked watching Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, please don't tell her or Harry. It's to much for them to know now." Dumbledore said.

"I won't sir." They both watched Emily sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sun began to set on the grounds of Hogwarts. By the last ray of sun light was gone, Emily had just began to wake from her peaceful sleep. All the cuts and bruises were healed. Her face had color in it once again. Her skin was still pale but her lips were a ruby red color, no long a cut through the bottom. The pain in her side was gone and she could sit up and not have someone's help. She looked around and seeing her father next to her with a bag. She smiled at him but the smile soon faded when she saw the worried look on her father's face. Slowly she reached out her hand and touched his hand. Severus took her hand in his own and kissed her palm, looking into her green eyes, seeing her mother.

'Wrong what?' she asked not losing eye contact with him.

'Worried. Feeling how?' he asked letting go of her hand.

'Better.' She signed, 'Time What?' she asked seeing that now the candles were lit and the sky was dark.

'Little past 7 and dinner time.' He handed her the bag after he was done signing, 'your things ' Emily smiled and took the bag to the back to get changed. Severus watched her and looked out the window until she returned.

"Dad." She said looking to him. Severus turned and smiled. Love hearing his daughter voice. She was wearing a long sleeved black dress with matching tights. Her hair was in a tight bread that reached to the middle of her back. She smiled and walked over to him. Little black flats covered her feet. She made it to his side, back to her old self, the Emily he remembered. So much like her mother.

'Hungry?' He asked. She nodded, rubbing her belly. Severus nodded and led the way to the great hall.

When they got to the great hall every one turned and watched Severus walk in with Emily. She began to get scared, with all those eyes on her and slowly moved behind her father's arm. Never doing will in crowed, seeing as it was to load when she had her hearing aids. Severus looked at her then at Dumbledore who was making his way to them.

Slowly Dumbledore placed a hand on Emily's shoulder. He signed 'Fine.' To her and slowly took her arm and bring her out from her hiding place. He then took her to the front taking hold of her hand. Severus stood by the Slytherin table so Emily had a clear view. Dumbledore placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I would like you all to welcome our news staff member. Miss Emily Snape." Everyone began to talk, nothing that Emily could hear. She looked at her father who also told her that everything was going to be fine, "As you can see Professor Snape is signing. Emily is deaf and cannot hear. If you wish to speak to her, when Professor Snape or I are not around, talk slowly and look right at her, she can read lips. She well be aiding Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey with potion work and such. I hope you all will welcome her with the respect you show to your professor and other staff members here. That's all and you may return for your meals." When Dumbledore finished he smiled at Emily, patting her shoulder.

Severus walked over to them and took Emily to her place next to him. On the other side was Professor McGonagall, who she had met in the summer time she spent with her father. Emily nodded and gave her a smile.

"How are you feeling, Emily?" McGonagall asked passing her the juices.

"' I am fine now.'" Emily said, "' How was your class today?'"

"It went well." She replied. She then turned to talked to the headmaster about the upcoming holiday break. Emily looked at her father noticing her was watching one of the tables. She faced the way he was facing and saw who he was looking at. It was Harry Potter. She even knew who he was because everyone pointed out that they had the same eyes color.

He was talking to his friends. She could read his lips. His friend was talking about her.

"I know she's going to be just like him. I know she faking the whole 'I'm deaf' thing," Ron said. Emily looked down and pushed herself away from the table getting to her feet. Severus grabbed her hand.

'Fine. Sit. Eat.' He signed then got to his feet and made his way over to the Gryffindor Table. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger, my offices 7," he said in a cold voice. Emily saw a change in him. His face was hard, never seeing this side of him.

"But why, What did we do?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you in my office and if you don't show up I well report you to the headmaster. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir." All three of them said. Severus then returned to his seat and ate. Emily watched him still a bit shocked at what she saw.

After Dinner Severus took Emily to his office. She used to seat and read in his office as he worked on things. She walked in and ran her hands along the desk, remembering it being a lot bigger.

'I want you to read something for me.' Severus signed Emily nodded. He handed her a book then he went into the other room. Emily looked to the book and smiled. "_Interview with the Vampire" _was the title of the book. She loved Anne Rice. She opened it and began to read. It wasn't the first time she had read this book, but it was one of her favorites and she didn't mind reading it for the fourth time.

She curled up in her father's huge desk chair, pulling her feet under her body, then began reading the first chapter. She never noticed Ron and Harry walking in. Ron was complaining that he had to do work for making fun of Snape's daughter.

"Stupid git!" Ron said, "Making us clean." Harry rolled his eyes then noticed Emily at the desk. Ron went to pick up some class books and drop them off. Emily didn't move. She flipped the pages in her book and went on reading.

"Ron," Harry said tapping his shoulder, "she didn't move." Harry picked up a book and dropped it, not moving his eyes from Emily. She didn't move. "I think she is really deaf." Harry said. Severus came in.

"What is taking so long?" Severus yelled at them, "and why are those books on the floor? I don't care just get them in the classroom and leave!" He said. Harry and Ron grabbed the books and ran into the classroom. Severus watched them then looked at Emily. She never looked up from her book. He slowly walked out of the room letting her read some more.

Severus did some grading and got the lesson plan for the next day ready. Emily still sat in his chair, now in the middle of the book. She Never noticed there was a guest in the room, Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa watched the dark hair girl in Severus's office Chair. Emily flipped a page and looked up to see the clock, then seeing who was there. Emily looked at her not moving, remembering her from somewhere.

"May I ask what you're doing here?" Narcissa asked. Emily said nothing. Narcissa was too far for Emily to read her lips. "Answer me." She said again louder. Severus heard this and ran back to his office seeing Narcissa.

"Narcissa what are you doing here?" Severus asked Moving closer to his daughter.

"I came to get a potion from you. Who this?" she asked pointing to Emily, not remember her.

"Oh, Narcissa this is Emily my daughter." Severus said then turned to Emily, "' Emily this is Narcissa Malfoy. She is your godmother, remember?'" He asked her signing. Emily smiled and nodded.

"' Yes I remember her now.'" Emily said. Narcissa smiled making her way over to her goddaughter.

"She is gotten so big, I remember her having short hair" Narcissa, touched her long hair. Emily looked at her and gave her a hug, "Has Draco seen her yet?" She asked as she pulled away taking a good look at her godchild.

"I don't think he remembers her. She was at dinner. Tomorrow it might click who she is," Severus said. He looked at Emily and signed 'sleep.' She nodded at her father, hugged her godmother then went to her room, safe inside the Hogwarts Castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks had pasted since the day Emily was found on the grounds of Hogwarts. The Slytherin house had taking a liking to her, mostly all the boys. Two days after she had came Draco figured out who she was. He knew some signs from his childhood with her, but nothing big. Emily had grown since he last saw her. The Emily he knew back then had short black hair and it was always in pigtails. She was paler and was missing her two front teeth back then. But now she had lost the pigtails and all her teeth had grown in. To Draco, Emily could only be like a sister to him and nothing more.

In the library, Emily sat with Draco helping him with his potions essay. Emily was smarter then she looked, much smarter than even Hermione Granger, who had her parents send her a book on signing. Emily thought it was odd that she didn't even just ask her to teach her.

"Thanks, Emily, you help a lot." Draco said looking right at her. Emily nodded and smiled. She had missed hanging out with him. Draco was like a brother to her, a little brother.

"' What else do you need help with?'" she asked.

'Nothing, finished.' Draco signed making Emily smile. She always smiled when he signed to her, it reminding her of the old days. 'Do do what?' he asked her.

"' I don't know. The Holiday break is in two days.'" She said.

"What are you doing for break?" He stopped signing not knowing much.

"'I think, I am staying here with father, and going to your family s' for Christmas. Your mother asked me to go, she find a guy I might like.'" Emily said.

'Oh I see,' Draco signed. "I don't know who she has in mind. I don't know any of my mother's friend's kids."

'Oh,' Emily signed, "' Draco, why is my father so mean to the Gryffindor House?'" She had seen him in class and the halls. It was a side that she had never seen before and it scared her a bit.

"I don't know, he doesn't like Potter, and he is in that house. That may be it."

"' Potter?'", she asked, not knowing names yet. She knew faces and the signs she had given them.

"'H-a-r-r-y P-o-t-t-e-r.'" He finger spelled, than touched his forehead where the scare was.

"'Oh him,'" she said before she could ask why. Severus came in with a box in his hand. It wasn't a large box, it was quite small. Draco tapped Emily's shoulder and pointed to her father. She turned to him smiling. She knowing what was in the box. She got up and ran over to him with a big smile on her face. Draco walked over to them.

"What's that Professor?" Draco asked pointing to the box.

"'It's Emily's new hearing aids,'" he said signing with one hand, and handing the box to Emily with the other. Emily smiled bigger and took the box taking it to the table and opening it. Inside sat two dark green hearing aids. Emily's favorite color -anything that was dark was her favorite. She took them out and, one by one, she put them in. Turning them on, and blinking a bit to get used to the sound, she could hear Draco talking to her father about the lesson. She heard sounds of books being put back in their place. She looked around and smiled. She looked at Draco and her father who looked at her. She made her way over to them. Then heard talking, more like fighting. She looked around and spotted Ron, Harry and Hermione to the right side of her.

"I don't like her. She going to be just like Snape." Ron said leaning back into his seat.

"You don't know that, Ron," Hermione said getting angry at his hurt full words about Emily. "She could be nothing like her father. You just won't give her a chance."

"You were wrong about her not being deaf and acting like it." Harry added.

"So you'll see I'll be right, she be just like her father." Ron said his anger was getting the best of him. Emily made her way over to them. She did a swishing motion with her arms and pulled one hand up. Her face was mad. She hated how people talked about her without knowing her. She then returned to Draco and her father. Severus was giving her a look. He knew what that sign was and what it meant.

'Emily Elizabeth Snape.' He signed, 'Never use that sign here again understand?'

'Ron makes me angry,' she signed. Draco picked up pieces of what they were saying. He glared at Ron knowing that Emily was made at him.

'Still do not use that sign,' he signed.

'Ok' Emily signed looking down. Severus rubbed her head.

"'Go on, try out your new hearing aids, I'll be in grandfather's office for a meeting,'" Severus said. Emily nodded to his words and want off with Draco.

Severus walked over to Ron and the others, glaring at the three of them.

"Mr. Weasley, I think we need to go have a talk with the headmaster," Severus said in his cold voice. Ron looked down and got to his feet. They made their way to the head master offices. Harry and Hermione looked to each other.

"What did she say?" Harry asked Hermione, once Severus and Ron were gone. Hermione was already in the book looking. She gasped and looked to Harry, "What?"

"She called him a silly ass," Hermione said, looking up from her book, making sure she was right. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

Emily walked the grounds with Draco listening to the new sounds around her. Draco helped by telling her about the surroundings. A big smile was on her face. She loved hearing what was around her. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into someone. Emily looked at the person. It was a man. He had short spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes. He looked down at her seeing he was much taller then she.

"' I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going,'" Emily said, looking up. What happened next shocked Emily and Draco.

'Fine' he sign, 'deaf?' he asked Emily.

'Yes I am. My name Emily Snape. Who are you?', she asked back.

'My name is Leon, nice to meet you, Emily.' He signed smiling at her. Emily nodded and smiled back, 'looking for headmaster, and for someone who can talk for me, my speech is not that good.' he signed.

"'My father can help, his in the headmaster offices now. I can take you there.'" She looked to Draco. "' Oh this is my friend Draco.'" Draco nodded to Leon who nodded back. "' He can sign so-so.'"

'Oh I see,' Leon nodded and took Emily's arm in his, 'Shall we go.' Emily's cheek grew bright red, she nodded weakly, and took him there, Draco not far behind them.

Emily blushed all the way to the headmaster offices. When they got to the door Draco nodded and Emily slowly moved away from Leon.

"Come in," Dumbledore said. Draco waved to them to go in, "'Oh, Emily, just the girl I want to see. Mr. Weasley has something he wishes to tell you,'" He said as they walked in. Emily looked to Ron whose mother was next to him.

"Say it Ron." She said pushing him closer to her.

"I'm sorry for making you mad," Ron said.

"And so we don't have to do this again, Ron is taking Signing classes with you," Dumbledore said. Emily looked at her father who nodded to her.

"'Ok, sir," she said, "'Oh this is Leon, he's here to talk to you about something. He is also deaf and needs father's help.'"

"' he's not deaf, Emily, it's an act. Isn't that right Leon?'" Dumbledore said.

"You're smarter than I thought Albus," Leon said giving him a look. Emily was shocked and backed away, moving closer to her father.

"' You lied to me,'" Emily said moving to him. Draco grabbed her remembering her anger.

"How else would I get close to the lovely Emily, the unhearing Snape," Leon said, in a cold voice. He touched her face with the back of his hand. Emily looked away moving from him.

"Draco, take Emily out of here, Molly and Ron may leave," Dumbledore said. Draco took Emily out of the room. Molly and Ron were right behind them. Outside Emily looked down. She thought she found someone just like her. She held back tears, Draco wrap his arms around her.

"' He used me,'" Emily said, wrapping her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Ron saw this and felt sorry for her, no longer feeling his hate for her. His mother went over to Emily looking over her carefully. She reminded her of some one, but whom? Severus came out a few minutes later and saw every one. He went to his daughter side, taking her into his own arms.

"You may go Draco she'll be ok," Severus said, holding close to his daughter. Draco nodded and left, going off to the great hall. Severus then turned to the Weasleys who just watched at them, "You may go back to your friends Mr. Weasley." Ron ran off leaving Molly and the Snapes alone in the hallway.

"Severus, who's is Emily's mother?", Molly asked.

"You don't know her, she died right after Emily was born," Severus said. Before Molly could ask something else they walked away. Emily looked back to her one last time. Then it hit her, Emily had green eye. Just like Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

The winter break came and Hogwarts was oh most empty. Emily walked the halls without bumping into students. No noise, even with her hearing aids in. She kind of like it, a peaceful walk gave her time to think. Why Ron Weasley hated her? Why everyone would stare at her, and talk behind her back? Why she couldn't remember what happen to her? This thing repeated in her head all the way to the great hall. The Great hall was all made up for the Holiday, even with only a handful of student and staff. She walked farther in seeing Hagrid was setting up the tree. Emily made her way over to him, loving the lights at this time of year. It's the one thing she remembered from being a child. As she looked to the tree her father watched her, from the door way. As Hagrid handed her the star and lifted her up to place the star on top. Making him remember the old time when he first got her.

~~~15 years ago

Severus waved his wand making the light float up to the skinny tree. It wasn't a tree he would have picked but it's the first tree his 2 year old daughter picked. It had to be special see that it was the first Holiday with his child. As the last light hit the tree the little Emily clapped and smiled. Which made him smile, making his way to his daughter. She looked to him with her bright green eyes. Her mother's eyes, the knock at the door drew him away. He looked to her before he went to the door. On the other side was Albus Dumbledore with gifts. To someone who didn't know him he looked like Santa Claus.

"What bring you here Albus?" Severus asked letting him in and taking his clock. The headmaster of his new job never came to see him.

"I came to see how you are doing with the child?" Albus said, "And to bring you gifts." He said with a smile. They walked into the room seeing Emily in the same spot looking at the tree. Holding her patchwork bunny Albus got her before she want to Severus. "Has she spoke yet?" He asked setting the gifts on the table.

"No she hadn't and this morning I drop the tree when she was taking a napping." Severus said sighing and running his finger through his hair, "I want to check on her and she didn't move or anything." Albus moved in closer stomping his foot on the ground making the floor move. Emily looked to him, giving a smiled lifting her little arms for him to pick her up. Albus did so giving her a kiss on the check.

"She may have lost her hearing when she had that fever." Albus said as he took a set placing Emily on his lap.

"My thought as will." Severus said taking a set and letting out a sighed, "She hate St. Mungo's. The last check up I took her to she'd cry the whole time."

"But she needs to go. Do so spells to keep her mind off the fact she there. She does like lights." Albus said with a smiled as the small child pulled candy out of his pocket. Albus laugh and opened it up for her.

The next day, Severus sat in the waiting room with Emily. Making blue butterfly out of his wand, making his daughter giggle and try to grab them. He had been doing this for the last half hour, but she never cried. He never noticed that someone else came in.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" Severus looked up seeing Lily with her new baby boy in her arms. He was crying but not as load as Emily could.

"Emily has a check up today." Severus said, "Something a parents does for their child." Lily said nothing but looked to Emily who looked to her. She titled her head to the side. Tears began to full Lily eyes. Right then a Healer came out, with a huge file in her arms.

"Emily Snape." She said. Severus picked up his daughter. As she wrap her arms around his neck, knowing he would keep her safe.

"You changed her last name?" Lily asked Severus looked to her. Severus looked to her with coldness in his eyes.

"She is my daughter" Severus said walking into the back room. It was that day He found out, his daughter was deaf. When he began to learn his daughter language.

"'Father'" Severus came back from his daydream, seeing his daughter much more a woman then a little girl.

'Yes Emily?' He asked

'ok, you?' She asked looking worried.

'I am fine' He signed again, 'you ready to go to dinner?' Severus asked watching his daughter nodded. They walked off having a nice dinner off school grounds.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the night before Christmas. The snow had just stopped falling on the grounds of Hogwarts. Emily sat in the setting room of her and her father's apartment. She sat curled up in a large black chair looking at the photo album her father had put together, with the help from the other teachers. She smiled looking at how she grew, along with how long her hair got. Noticing that she has never cut her hair, she looked to her hair. She looked up to her father as he walking in with a gift. She smiled and reached down to get his gift.

'No gifts for me.' He signed setting her gift down, setting in his seat next to her.

'I give you one every year.' She returned handing him the green wrap gift. Severus took it giving his daughter a look. It was true each year she got him a gift, from being little and making little frame, to buying him books. Severus slowly opened it, it was a Photo album with a photo of Himself and his daughter. From the trip he made to the state in the summer. He looked to his daughter. 'Open' she signed. He did opening it slowly seeing pictures of them and of Emily school year, things he missed.

'Thank you.' He said hugging her and kissing her check, 'your turn.' He said pushing the box to her, which slowly moved, making Emily jump. She looked to her father who nodded to open. Slowly she opened it having a small kitten jump out. It was black with a white spot on her chest. Emily smiled and looked to her father, jumping in to Emily arms.

"Thank you" she said to him, which always made him smiled.

'You need someone.' He signed then touching her face. She smiled as the kitten jump on her shoulder, rubbing her head against Emily face. 'Now sleep.' She nodded kissed his check then want to her bed. Severus waited to hear her door shut before going back to looking through her book.

Emily looked around her room as the kitten jump down and over to the bed, where she made herself at home. This made Emily smile as she took off her house coat and slippers before crawling into bed. Pulling up the cover up then waved her wand to turn off the light.

The next morning the staff that stayed for the holiday meeting in the great Hall before the student came down. After they all exchanged they gift they had a nice quite breakfast before the students came down. Emily pored a little bit of milk on a plate for her kitten that still had no name. Albus tap Emily's shoulder having her look to him.

' Emily, cat name what?' Albus asked. Emily looked to the old professor and thought for a bit. Having no clue what she was going to call her fury little friend.

'I don't know.' She signed

'Lily?' Severus looked to Albus with a look he gave all of his students, but Emily smiled.

'Like, pretty flowers.' She signed smiling down to lily, who'd had just finishing her milk. Severus said nothing not wishing to hurt his daughter feeling. Some of the students started coming down and some of the staff returned to their rooms. Severus took Emily back up to their housing, to get ready to go to the Malfoy's. They both changed, Severus put on his best cloths. Emily put on a beautiful dark green dress. She pinned her hair up into a neat bun having her hearing aid show. She made sure everything was perfect before walking out to her father. As she made her way to him she did a spin showing everything off.

'Beautiful' He signed handing her cloak to her, with the free hand. She smiled and put it on. Lily came walking out towards them. Emily went to pick her up, fixing the green bow around Lily neck. They made their way to the fireplace to floo the Malfoy's.

At the other side of the fireplace was Narcissa was there waiting. As Emily came out Narcissa waited for Emily to take off her cloak then hugged her.

"Oh Emily you look just lovely." She said taking her hand and pulled her into the Living room, where others were waiting. Severus walked quickly behind them, "Emily you know Draco." Emily nodded as her father made his way to the front of her so she could read his signs. "This is my Husband Lucius, your godfather." She went on but Emily paid no mind. She looked to Lucius Malfoy Remember seeing his somewhere. She came back when she said the last person name. "And this is Leon Riddle." Narcissa said moving her closer to him. Leon got up. He was dressed in a nice black suit. He smiled to her. "He also knows how to sign." Narcissa left her there as she went to see what was holding the drinks.

'Hello, Emily.' Leon signed trying to be nice. She signed nothing petting lily's head as she lay in her lap. 'Sorry' He signed, 'sorry I didn't want to hurt you.' She looked to him. 'I was asked to get to the headmaster.'

'You lied to me about you being deaf.' She signed angrily.

'Sorry.' He sign again he looked around and took her arm, 'come out side, please.' She nodded and got up with him. They made their way out side.

'What do you want?' she asked.

'Sorry. I not want hurt you.' He signed spotting Narcissa watch from the window. He waved his wand and closed the drapes. 'I want to fix it.' He sign reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. 'Please open.' Emily looked at him for a bit then slowly took the box, opening it. She gasped at what was inside. It was a sliver necklace with a green rose charm. She looked up to him. 'Because, I'm sorry.' He said she nodded.

'Thank you.' She signed and hugged him. At that moment the snow began to fall again.


	6. Chapter 6

Narcissa watched from the window smiling. "I knew they would work out." She said returning back to her seat, picking up her glass of wine.

"Why are you setting my daughter up?" Severus asked giving Narcissa a look, "She is my daughter and should be able to choice on her own." He really didn't care, he just didn't want to lose his daughter. He had just gotten her back and to him she was still her little girl.

"Oh, Severus it's just a little help." She said taking a drink of her wine, "Emily is a lovely girl and Leon came to me and asked me to put this together for him. He knew alone she won't talk to him. Something about hurting her to get close to Dumbledore." Just then Emily and Leon returned, Leon jacket over her shoulders. Severus could see the smile on his daughter face, see the smile her mother would give him when they were young. Severus then noticed the necklace around her neck.

'Lovely necklace.' Severus sign to his daughter, 'did you thank him?' He asked. Emily nodded taking Lily in her arms again. Leon watched them, he slowly took Emily hand. This made the smile on Narcissa face even bigger.

"Shall we open the other gifts now then?" Narcissa said handing off her glass to a house elf. As others brought the gifts in. Leon took Emily to a seat taking his jacket back, seeing she was getting warm again. An elf brought gifts to them. Emily took them, and slowly opening them. Inside them was a few books and many cloths. Nice beautiful cloths that she had never seen before. Her aunt came next to her as Leon was helping Draco with some of the spells in his new books. She handed her a small box. Emily held it looking to her godmother.

"My mother gave this to me when I became a woman. And since I don't have a daughter, I thought I'd give it to my god daughter." She said, Emily smiled slowly opening it, inside was ring. It was a snake that wrap around the finger, green demons all over it. Emily looked back to her god mother and hugged her.

"Thank you" She said, Narcissa smiled and hugged her back.

"You are welcome." She said back, "Put it on." Emily nodded and slowly took it out of the box and placed it on her left pointer finger.

Severus watched this from his seat. He knew and told Narcissa that it was alright to give it to Emily, but he was still more shocked on the gift from Leon.

After the gift were all handed out and open. It was time for dinner, Leon put out his hand to help Emily up and walked her to the dining hall. Narcissa want to Severus side as they walked.

"They so cute together." She said watching as Leon pulled a seat out for Emily and pushed it back in once she sat down.

"I just hope he doesn't hurt her again." Severus added before he took a seat on the other side of his daughter. Dinner came and want and Severus and Emily was packing up to leave.

"Oh I wish you would stay the night." Narcissa said giving Emily one last hug goodbye.

"We would but Dumbledore want to take Emily out for dinner tomorrow." Narcissa nodded and moved so Leon could say his goodbye.

"'You're not leaving too?'" Severus asked the young Riddle.

"' No, Sir I am spending the Holiday here with the Malfoy.'" Leon said taking a hold of Emily's hand lightly kissing it. "'Till we meet again.'" He said with a smile. Emily blushed at this acted then got into the fireplace with her father, heading back home.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of coughs felled the halls of the Snape apartment. After leaving the Malfoy's Party Emily came down with a bad cold. Severus sighed as the cough got loader and sound more painful, he poured the potion in to a glass. He hated seeing Emily sick. He felt as if he could do nothing to help.

"Seems to sound like she getting worse" Severus turned seeing Albus in the door way with a bottle of firewisky.

"Yes, but this will help." Severus said holding the glass up. He walked back to Emily room handed her the potion and got out, "What brings you here? Seeing it is New Year Eve I would have thought you be partying with the others." The bottle was sat on the table.

"You might want a glass before I tell you." Albus said, Severus gave him a look. "Lily and James Potter have somehow came back from the dead."

"What?" Severus said looking to Emily door seeing it was still closed, "but how?" He asked opening the bottle.

"That I don't know, but she wishes to see her daughter." Severus eyes got big when Albus said this. Severus said nothing he poured a glass and drank it down fast. He couldn't say no, Emily had a right to see her mother even know about her mother. "It's time to tell her."

Severus nodded, "When she wakes in the morning now let her rest. I think this news might make her worse then she is now." He said pouring another glass.

"Good, I'll leave you with the bottle I have a party to get back too." Severus nodded as he taking another drink. Thinking on how his going to tell his daughter about her mother and why she left her.

In the morning Severus walked in to his daughter room with another potions. She looked to be better. Nose still red from all the blowing and whipping she did.

'Feel how?' He asked after setting the glass down.

'coughing stop.' She signed setting up more in her bed taking the potions. She took it making a funny face as it want down her throat. Then Severus placed a photo on her lap. In it was her as a baby and a red head woman smiling. 'who?' She signed.

'your mother.' Emily looked to her father, ' she wishes to see you.'

'Why? Why now?' She asked, Her father took her hand, holding it tightly.

'She loved you, with you and Harry it got to much for her. Once you got sick she couldn't do it anymore so she gave you to me.'

'wait Harry my bother?'

'half.' Severus signed, 'rest.' He kissed the top of her head and walked out. Emily looked to the picture running her fingers a crossed it. Till she fall fast asleep.

She was woken by a knocking to their door. She got to her feet and looked out her door, seeing her father talking to the woman in the pictures.

"I want to see her Severus." She said oh most in tears.

"As Albus told you she not well. " Severus said looking to her, "I promise when she better I will bring her to you." Emily Cough breaking her cover. 'Emily you up why?' he asked in sign.

'I felt the knocking.' Lily watched her daughter, seeing her eyes. Seeing her as a beautiful young woman not the child she gave away. Severus turned back to Lily.

"Come in." He said,' come meet your mother.' Emily nodded and came out from her room. She walked to the living room curling up on the sofa, covering her legs up with the blanket that lay on the back.

"Severus, why do you move your hands?" Lily asked then gasped. After she said it, she knew what it was.

"Yes, Lily she is." Severus walked leading her into the living room, "She doesn't have her hearing aids. She still getting over a cold." Lily nodded and sat in an arm chair. Severus took his seat, setting close to his daughter so he could sign for her. Lily the cat came out of Emily room and took her place on Emily lap.

"I thought you hated cats Severus?" Lily asked.

"I do but Emily always wanted one. It was her gift from me." Sevuers said pointing his wand to the fireplace liting it. "Where James and harry?" He asked.

"Talking to Albus. James told me to come see Emily."

For an Hour Lily talked to her daughter about how she was sorry and was now going to be in her life. Then Emily fall asleep on the sofa. "Should we leave her here?" Lily asked. Severus shock his head and picked his daughter up making the cat jump down.

"I need your help." Severus said it was the first time she heard this. Lily nodded, following him into Emily room. "Can you pull back the sheets?" He asked. Lily nodded and pulled them back watching as Severus placed Emily down then covered her up. He looked back to his old lover, "If she feeling up to it tomorrow you can meet us for dinner with your husband and Harry." Lily was shocked but remember Severus could be sweet.

"Only if her cold is gone." Lily said looking to Emily, "Harry wants to meet her. His said his friend Hermione been learning sign along with Ron."

"He is made to learn." Severus said walking out of the room, Lily right behind him to the kitchen. "He was picking on Emily so both Molly and myself thought it was best he learn." He poured himself a glass of wine along with Lily.

"I won't hurt her Severus. I know I missed up with her when she was young. But I want to be there for her now." Lily said holding the glass.

"I understand." Severus said taking a drink of his own, "When she better you and your family can have dinner here, if James behaves himself." Lily smiled.

"Thank you Severus." She hugged him and sat the glass down, "Will I have to go James should be done speaking with Albus." Severus nodded and showed her to the door. "Oh, Severus?" she said before she walked out.

"You did a good job raising our Daughter." And with that she walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

A few days later, Emily was back to her old self. She sat in the living room of her father and hers apartment. She sat reading the next book in the Anne Rice book, _The vampire Lestat_. Her hearing aids were in her room, being dead. Severus was setting the table seeing as the house elf had brought food up. Now and then Severus would peak in seeing his daughter deep in her book. He smiled and got the wine out.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Severus turned and went to the door seeing Lily, James, and Harry on the other side. "Come in, Emily in the living room reading." He said stepping aside, hoping James won't start anything. But he walked in and handed him a bottle of wine.

"Thank you for letting Lily see Emily." He said seeming more grown up then when he was in school. Severus took it and showed him in.

"She is Emily Mother after all." Severus said walking into the kitchen to place it on the table.

They walked into the living room seeing Emily curled up in her chair deep in her book. She wear a nice white blouse with a black vest. Her legs were covered by pair of tight black pants. She looked so much like Lily but with her father's black hair. James looked to her as she flipped the page, not looking up. Severus flicked the light making Emily look up and smiled. "' Guest are here.'" Emily nodded and put her book aside getting to her feet. Lily hugged her daughter, tightly then pulled away.

"This is James my husband." Lily said as Severus signed, "And this is your half brother Harry. Harry this is your half sister Emily." Emily nodded to her brother and gave him a smile. Harry nodded back to her, more shocked that Snape was letting him in his home.

"'will Dinner ready.'" Severus said showing the way to the Dinner room. It was small, but had enough room for everyone. Emily took her seat between her mother and father, as Harry took a seat in between his mother and father. Still trying to put all of this together, after getting his parents back and finding out he had a sister. As they ate it was quite at first.

"So what do you do Emily?" James asked. Emily looked to her father who signed what he said.

"'I'm a teacher aid.'" She said, "' I help my father and in the hospital wing. I also teach a sign class. That starts this week.'"

"Oh that's nice." Lily said before taking a bit of food.

"I'm taking the class." Harry added, Emily looked to him a bit shocked. She knew Ron, Hermione, a girl by the name of Luna Lovegood, and Draco. But this was the first time she hear that Harry was in it also. Harry gave her a smile, "I want to learn how to talk to you." This made Emily smiled and returned to eat. When dinner was over Everyone return to the living room where Severus pulled out his photo albums for Lily to look through. She looked over each page seeing how her daughter grew. James looked over her shoulder. Severus looked to the one she was at now. Emily was no older than ten in this picture. Her long black hair was in two breads with green ribbon at the end. Severus was at one side and Albus at the other.

"That was when Albus took Emily and I to the magic school over sea that deals with deaf witches and wizards." Severus said handing the adults glasses of wine, handing Emily a glass also. Lily flipped to the next, where Emily was in her school uniform. "That school didn't have houses, each year wear a different color. That was her first year." Emily stood hair still in breads but red ribbon that matched her tie and the strip at the bottom of her skirt. Lily flipped the page again Seeing Emily in a lovely black ball grown with a green bow around her waist. Her hair was in perfect curls some pin back with a green butterfly clip. "That was her first ball, her headmistress sent me this one."

"I missed so much." Lily said holding back tears. James placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You did it to protect her." James said He looked to Severus, "When the death eater were after us. I thought it would be best if Lily gave Emily to you. So she won't have to be a part of this."

"I understand." Severus said looking to Emily was nodding off in her chair as was Harry. "I think We should get this two to bed." Lily and James nodded.

"Do you think this weekend Emily and I can go to Hogmead, just her and me?" she asked.

"I don't see why not. I have to go on a trip with them." Severus said looking to his daughter, 'sleep. Tell mother bye.' Emily nodded and got to her feet hugging her mother, Step father, then Harry. Then want to her room. Severus showed Lily and her family to the door.


End file.
